Childish Escapades
by cluingforlooks
Summary: An AU story detailing what would happen if the Baker Street Irregulars met in primary school. It's very fluffy.
1. In Which Our Heroes Meet

"But I don't _want_ to go to school, Mum!" William complained, mere minutes before it was time to leave for the first day at a new primary school.

"Your older brother came with me to see the school last week, and he thought it was brilliant," huffed his mother.

"OI! Don't bring me into this!" yelled a voice from the next room over.

"But I don't WANT to-"

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you get your bum in this car. Right. This. Instant." The boy trudged along to his mum's car when she stopped in her tracks. "You too, Mycroft!" Sighing, he ran to catch up with them.

"Mycroft?"

"What is it _this _time, Will?"

"Do you think the other kids will like me?"

"I'm sure they will," their mother cut in. "Who wouldn't like a charming young man like you?" Mycroft muttered something under his breath. "I heard that!"

Inside the school building, William tried to grab his brother's hand, but Mycroft walked towards the year six room with his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, completely indifferent to the scene around him, and his brother especially. Hurt, William turned around and ran. Before he could get to his classroom, however, he saw a tall figure in a pink skirt blocking his path.

"May I help you?" A friendly, motherly voice issued from the skirted figure. William tried to talk, but his nervous little voice died out. The tall woman crouched down to speak to him. "My name is Mrs. Watson. I'm the headmistress. Are you our new student?" He gave a little nod of his head. "I bet this is pretty scary for you, huh." He nodded once more, trying to shrink down as small as possible, hiding his head in his coat. "This is my son, John. He's in your class. Say hi, John."

A blonde boy ducked out from behind his mother's back, just as timid as William, but shorter. "I'm William. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for the other boy to shake. John took the small hand in his own and shook it, gently, as if it were a delicate, fragile object. Mrs. Watson at the lead, they walked down the hall to their classroom together.

"Phillip Anderson?"

"Here!"

"William Clark?"

"Here!"

As the teacher called out names, William realized how many people there were with his name. Certainly, there must be _some_ way for him to distinguish himself from all of the rest.

"William Holmes?"

"Call me," He sat up straighter in his chair. "Sherlock."


	2. In Which Donovan Is A Total Jerk

After a full three hours of introductions and first-day-of-school games, the teacher ushered everyone down the hall to the lunchroom. Sherlock (for now, that is what he would prefer to be called) searched the room for Mycroft. He didn't see him. Disheartened, he allowed John to lead him to a table, empty but for one quiet, brunette boy. "Do you mind if we sit here, James?" John asked. He muttered his assent into his book.

Before John and Sherlock could take out their lunches, a girl, giggling, was nudged towards their table by a group of her friends. "Hi, I'm," Here she broke into a fit of laughter. "I'm Molly. Could I, um," More laughing. "Could I sit with you?"

"Sure, go ahead." The appearance of Molly at the table caused James to look up from his book with a bit of a smile.

"I'm James Moriarty. Lovely to meet you." He winked, in an obvious attempt to look cool, but dropped his book in the process. Reaching down to pick it up, in a matter of seconds, James formulated a concise plan to get Molly as his girlfriend and get rid of Sherlock, her obvious crush, in the process.

Between mouthfuls, Sherlock and John chatted.

"So, what's your favourite football team?" John asked.

"Oh, I'm not a fan of… sports." He said the word the way one might say 'rotten eggs'. "Um, do you have any pets?"

"I had a hedgehog. His name was Martin."

"Had?"

"He died this summer. Do you have any pets?"

"I wish! I want a dog more than anything almost."

This amiable chatter carried on for a bit until the bell rang, declaring that it was time for recess. On the playground, Sherlock searched for his brother. Finally, his eyes landed on him. Not waiting for John, he ran towards him, with Molly close at his heels. "Mycroft!" he yelled out. Mycroft sighed and kneeled down, now eye-to-eye with his young brother.

"You can't hang out with me, okay? These are my friends. You go play with your little friends, and leave me alone."

Sherlock started to turn away, when an African-American girl, nearly as tall as Mycroft, came towards them with a group of friends in tow.

"Aww. Is the little baby okay? Do you need your mummy?" She laughed at him, but was cut off when Molly stamped on her foot with all the strength she could muster.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled at the much older girl.

"Oh, and who are you? His _girlfriend_?"

One of the girl's friends nudged her and whispered something into her ear. The tall girl huffed in response.

"Harriet's right, Donovan," Mycroft ventured. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"D'you mean like you?"

"I said leave him alone!" Harriet burst out. "I've a brother that age, Sally. Oh, speak of the devil."

"What… did… I… miss?" John came running to see what was happening.


End file.
